playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Kirby is the protagonist of the Kirby series and is a playable character in PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars. His in-game rival is Sackboy. His minion would be King Dedede. Biography POYO! A dentizen of the far-off, peaceful planet Pop Star, Kirby became a citizen of Dream Land after defeating King Dedede. Even though he's only about eight inches tall, Kirby is an extremely skilled technician. He has the ability to absorb the powers of his enemies, and his elastic body makes him a versatile adventurer. THE LEGACY OF KIRBY *''Kirby's Dream Land'' *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' *''Kirby's Avalanche'' *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' *''Kirby Super Star'' *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' *''Kirby Air Ride'' *''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Sackboy Reason: TBA Connection: Both Kirby and Sackboy are small and cute,but mighty characters who have conquered impossible odds. Both also have copy abilities.(Sackboy only have in PSASBR) Ending TBA Gameplay Kirby is one of the smallest characters in the game, making him a difficult target to hit. He also has five mid-air jumps, the most out of any character in the game. Movelist *'Fighting Combo' ''- '' - Kirby punches twice and then does many jabs by mashing button. *'Big Suplex' - or + - Kirby grabs a opponent and suplexes it. *'Whip' '- ' + - Kirby uses his whip upward. *'Hammer Flip' '- ' + - Kirby swings his hammer, can be charged. *'Star Spin' '- ' (midair) - Kirby spins like a star. *'Air Big Suplex' '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Whip' '- ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Hammer Flip' '- ' + - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Bomb' '-' file:btn_triangle.png - Kirby tosses a bomb. *'Burning Rush' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Kirby rushes forward encased in fire. *'Final Cutter' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Kirby jumps straight up and falls straight down with a curved blade, emitting a shockwave. *'Door' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Kirby spawns a door; press again to exit from it. *'Air Bomb' '-' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Burning Rush' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Final Cutter' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Door' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Inhale' '- ' - Kirby sucks in his opponent, copying its powers. Taunting will remove powers. *'Laser' '- ' or + - Kirby shoots a laser beam. *'Cannon' '- ' + - A cannon launches Kirby upward. * Stone '- ' + - Kirby turns into a stone. Press again to return to normal. * Air Inhale '- ' (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Laser '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Cannon - + (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Stone '- ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. Except he will drop in mid-air. (Throws) * Spit it Out '- ' or - Kirby inhales a opponent, then spits them back out. * Ninja Drop '- ' - Kirby flies upward with opponent off-screen for a moment before crashing downward. * Multi-Step '- ' - Kirby brings opponent to ground and stomps on them rapidly. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * Cook Kirby '- ' (Level 1 Super): Kirby boils his opponents in a large pot of soup, after they get launched and killed. * Ultra Sword '- ' (Level 2 Super): Kirby dons a green cap and use a giant sword to repeatedly hit opponents, killing them. * Crash Kirby '- ' (Level 3 Super): Kirby kills all opponents on-screen by using his Crash ability. Taunts *'HI!' - Kirby faces the screen, waves his arms, and says Hi!. *'Victory Dance' - Kirby does a quick victory dance. *'Sleepy Time' - Kirby sacrifices his hat for a Sleepy hat and passes out for a second. Quotes * "'Character Select"' * "'Prematch"' * "'Item Pick-up"' * "'Successful KO"' * "'Respawn"' Introduction and Ending Animations *'Superstar' - Kirby arrives on his Warp Star. *'Upgrade' - Kirby arrives on the Dragoon. *'Wake up!'- Kirby wakes up startled. *'Hi!' - Kirby leans in from off-screen up close and says Poyo! Winning Screen *'Gotta go!' - Kirby leaves on his warp star. *'I'm Lazy' - Kirby leaves on the Dragoon. *'Snack Time' - Kirby happily eats cake. *'I must Dance!' - Kirby splits into 3 and does a victory dance. Losing Screen *if using Gotta go! - A Warp Star breaks. *if using I'm Lazy - Kirby sleeps. *if using Snack Time - Kirby looks shocked and confused. *if using I must Dance! - Kirby cries. Costumes Pink Hero of Dream Land The default appearance of Kirby. *Yellow skin: yellow skin *Green skin: green skin *Red skin: red skin Meta Knight Meta Knight's appearance from Super Smash Bros. *White skin: maskless *Purple skin: (Galacta Knight) *Grey skin: (Dark Meta Knight) Waddle Dee Waddle Dee's appearance in all Kirby games. *Blue skin: blue skin *Yellow skin: yellow skin *Green skin: green skin Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Characters